


Eyes Closed

by cosmogyralash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Hurt, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 15:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12707904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmogyralash/pseuds/cosmogyralash
Summary: If he keeps his eyes closed, Keith is happy.





	Eyes Closed

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda like a test fic?? I've never wrote klance before, but wanted to try and see how it'd go. Please enjoy this v short one shot.

As lips pressed against Keith’s own, he took in a soft breath. It had been a long time since someone had ran their hands up his sides. It had been a long time since someone kissed him so hard that it took his breath away. He closed his eyes and let himself sink into the kiss. He couldn’t bring himself to bring his hands up to the other person and began to pull back once his head had settled.

“What’s wrong, baby?” His voice was rough and Keith _hated_ it. It wasn’t soft, it didn’t care. All Keith was to this voice, to this person, was a toy for him to use and throw away. Yet here he was, letting this person he’s known for all of 2 hours touch him and kiss him like he was someone who Keith could put all his trust in.

“‘S nothing,” Keith lifted his head and pushed his lips against the other man’s quickly before their conversation could continue. He had to get the thoughts out of his head. He had to stop thinking about him. The more he kissed this unknown man, the more he let himself believe it was Lance. He knew it wasn’t, but with his eyes closed and their lips pressed together, for a moment he could believe it.

* * *

 

As Keith stepped back into the castle’s lounge, he could feel Shiro’s eyes on him. “Where the hell have you been?” His voice made Keith tense, but he kept walking, hoping that Shiro would leave it. “Keith.”

“Out.” He grumbled as he walked by Shiro without a look. All he wanted to do was get back to his room so he could go to sleep. He kept his arms crossed as he walked across the room.

Shiro stood up and followed him down the hall. “Keith, you’ve been gone for hours. We thought something happened.” He followed a step behind Keith until they were at his bedroom door. “Keith, will you talk to me? You can’t keep doing this!”

“Shiro, I’m really not in the mood-”

“If this is about you and Lance, you need to get over it. How can we still be a team if we can’t form Voltron because you can’t control your feels?” Keith grinned his teeth together trying not to lash out.

Keith dropped his arms and turned towards the door of his room, opening it. “Okay,” he whispered before stepping inside and shutting the door behind him before Shiro could say another word.

Once he was inside, he kicked his boots off, practically slinging them all the way across the room. He pulled off his jacket and gloves and let them fall to the ground beside his boots before crawling into bed and burying his face in his pillow. He fought the urge to scream as loud as he could.

Everything around him was crashing down. Lance hated him, Shiro was annoyed beyond repair, Hunk thought he was an asshole, Pidge was about ready to throat punch him, and Allura and Coran were straight out disappointed. All he wanted to do was jump into Red and fly off without thinking of ever returning. Or maybe stay on this unknown planet that was eerily similar to Earth forever.

He was sad, genuinely sad. He wanted Lance to be there to hold him, to tell him it was okay, to tell him that everything was going to work out. But that was just the problem; Lance wasn’t going to do that.

They had fought, it was over something that Keith originally considered silly, but for some reason Lance took it all to heart. He tried to apologise so many times that he could no longer count them on one hand. It was the end for the two, Keith couldn’t bring himself to slave over Lance any longer. Except he continued to anyway, just not in the way he used to.

Saying Keith missed his would be an understatement. Keith’s heart physically hurt when Lance popped into his mind. Everytime he saw him he had to resist the urge to not run up to him and cry for forgiveness. The last time he had talked to him, Lance told him that it was over, that no matter what Keith said, nothing was going to be fixed. That was the first time Keith cried over him.

He thought if that he went out and met someone new, partied around a bit, and had some fun without the rest of the team, that it would help him clear his mind. He was wrong. He thought back to only a few hours ago when large hands pressed against his back and pull him close. He thought about lips on his neck and moving up his jaw. He thought how if he just kept his eyes closed, it felt like Lance.


End file.
